oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pollnivneach
Pollnivneach is a town in the middle of the Kharidian Desert. It can be reached by walking or by riding a Magic Carpet, as well as several other means. The desert effects stop when in this town. Pollnivneach features heavily in The Feud quest. It has a Cooking shop, a Kebab shop and other points of interest. It is also notable that every person in the town, excluding the Menaphite thugs, the Bandits, and Slayer Master Sumona, is named "Ali", as does at least one animal (Ali Cat). The Menaphite and Bandit gangs are the source of the conflict which engulfs Pollnivneach. The Bandits control the northern half of the town, while the Menaphites control the southern half. Both gangs are constantly engaged in a turf war and hold much influence and power over the entire town, including the mayor. Pollnivneach lacks a bank, which makes it difficult for players to use the town as base of operations. One solution to this problem is to use the magic carpets to fly between Pollnivneach and Nardah, using the bank at the latter town. Players strapped for money, however, may find the carpet fees prohibitive. If so, killing Goats in the desert outside Nardah and selling their Desert goat horn drops on the Grand Exchange can be useful. The quickest banking solution involves using Rings of duelling to teleport to the bank chest at Castle Wars and then using Teleport to House to return to Pollnivneach. However, this is available only to members and only for those who have a Construction level of 20 or more, so that they can locate their house at the Pollnivneach portal. People *Ali the Barman *Ali the Camel *Ali the Camel Man *Ali the Dyer *Ali the Hag *Ali the Kebab seller *Ali the Mayor *Ali the Operator *Ali the Snake Charmer *Aristarchus *Bandits *Blackjack seller *Cowardly Bandit *Drunken Ali *Market seller *Menaphite thugs *Rug Merchant *Sumona the Slayer Master *Street Urchin *Villager Transportation * Players can walk to Pollnivneach from Shantay Pass. Go south/southeast from the pass. * Many of Ali Morrisane's Magic carpets fly to the town. Carpets near Shantay Pass, Nardah, Sophanem and Menaphos all go to the town. (Carpets near Uzer and the Bedabin Camp can also be used, by using them to go to the Shantay Pass carpet.) Each use of a carpet costs 200 coins normally (or less, if the player has done the Rogue Trader minigame or has an activated Ring of charos). * If players' have their house portal in Pollnivneach, they can use the House Teleport spell to reach their house and then exit through the portal. * Slayer rings teleport to the Desert Slayer Dungeon underneath Pollnivneach. From there, exit the dungeon by climbing the well's bucket rope to the surface. A Facemask or other protection from the dungeon's smoke is required for the player to avoid taking damage. * There are some Fairy rings somewhat near Pollnivneach. Ring DLQ is in the desert hunting area near Nardah; from there either use the Nardah carpet or walk northwest to the upper river bridge, cross it, and then walk southwest to the town. Ring BIQ is near the entrance to the Kalphite Lair; from there use the Shantay Pass carpet or walk east/southeast to the town. * The Camulet from Enakhra's Lament teleports to the underground Enakhra's Temple. Climb out from there and walk east to the town. * The Pharaoh's sceptre from the Pyramid Plunder minigame teleports to any of three pyramids: Jalsavrah Pyramid is in Sophanem; from there take the carpet or walk north to Pollnivneach. Jaleustrophos Pyramid is the Agility Pyramid; from there either walk northeast to Nardah and take the carpet, or walk northwest to the lower river bridge, cross it, and walk north to Pollnivneach. Jaldraocht Pyramid is also called Azzanadra's pyramid from the Desert Treasure quest; from there walk east/northeast to Pollnivneach. * The Eagle transport system flies to a cave near the Uzer Hunter area. From there, either walk southeast to Uzer and use the carpet, or walk southwest to the upper river bridge, cross it, and walk southwest to Pollnivneach. * There are some other ways to reach the town, such as going to Dorgesh-Kaan, using the shortcut in the dungeon beneath the agility course there to reach the Kalphite Lair, and from there having the same choices as for using Fairy Ring code BIQ. Monsters Pollnivneach host many monsters. Some of these monsters are human while some, outside of the town, are not. Humans *Menaphites - The Menaphites came to Pollnivneach and, ever since, there has been trouble. They are in constant battle with the Bandits and add to the town's crime rate. They are non-aggressive. Menaphites populate the Southern part of town. With combat levels of 54, except for one level 74, they are slightly dangerous to lower leveled players. *Bandits - The Bandits were hired by the leader of the town to rid the town of the Menaphites. When the town discovered they were bad, they tried to get rid of them but, they refused to leave and are now in constant battle with the Menaphites. They are non-aggressive. Bandits populate the Northern side of town. They may be fairly dangerous to lower leveled players. Their combat levels are 54 except one level 14. Creatures *Crocodiles - Crocodiles populate the area south of town and, as aggressive monsters with a combat level of 63, may be dangerous to lower leveled players. It should also be noted that in the area south of town players will be affected by desert heat and will need to carry a water source with them if they wish to avoid meeting an unpleasant end. Trivia *When Pollnivneach was first added to the game, the sign on the kebab shop consisted of several Arabic letters. For unknown reasons, Jagex later replaced this with a picture of a cow's head spitting fire. Category:Cities Category:POH Locations Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Kharidian